Dream Boat/Gallery
Detention with Mr. Reese.png Mr. Reese.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 6.png The Behavior Worksheet.png NAH.png You see guys. This is why I'm here.png Hey Sumo.png Look Sumo. I'm amazing.png Clarence behind Mr. Reese.png Sumo Laughing.png That coin is now mine.png Boys Laughing (2).png WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND ME.png Come back here, Clarence!.png Clarence episode - Dream Boat - numero 13.png I'll get you eventually!.png Boys Laughing.png I got no where to be.png And what is this, boy.png Like I care.png It starts with you, Mr. Sumouski!.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao3 1280.png 554453332443.png Yoga with Jeff.png Mordecai and his best friend Trash Boat.jpg Tumblr inline n9w6i4ETbr1sxfv57.jpg Nah, I'll do the test later. I got better stuff to do.png SUMO! Who did this mess.png 7300944643.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao7 1280.png Guys, I don't want to sound rude, but you have to go.png Thumbnail 58099.jpg I hate you dogs!.png BOYS! STOP FIGHTING NOW!.png Woah look at those wings.jpg Get The Wings!.jpg Sumo's back to eat.png Sumo, wash your hands.png I'm doing it, mom. You see.png A friend of mine has a boat.png I'll buy a boat some day too.png DAD! I'll build a boat.png The Sumozski family.png Dinner time on Sumo's house.png Mmm... my dad really wants a boat....png Boys' bed room.png Sumo Reading.jpg What you got there, Ryan.png LET GO, YOU BIG POTATO!.png Sumo, this book is for little kids.png Bad for you, good for me, Tanner.png Building a Boat (1).png Building a Boat (2).png Is that enough space for my boat.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao4 1280.png Guys! Come here and help me, please!.png Clarence, I'm actually having fun reading this book.png I know Jeff! But books are boring for me.png Wait, are you real, Mr. Boat.png Boat head Reese.png Need help, pa.png Mel working on his car.jpg Can I use the broken one, dad.png And this broken bucket.png Sumo's Sister holding Mel's wrench with her mouth.png Mel handing his wrench to Sumo's Sister.png Sumo's sister.png You mean I can only use this junk?.png Thanks dad! You're the best!.png Making a boat in the heat.png Making a boat in the rain.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao2 1280.png STOP BOTHERING ME, DOGS!.png Aah! A fly on my ear!.png Oh, uh, hi Clarence, wanna help me.png Sumo making his Boat.jpg Dude, this is serious, I'm not joking.png Sumo! Now I'm part of your boat!.png Ow! Clarence!.png Are you even going to help?!.png You know what, GET OUT OF HERE!.png Don't do this Sumo, now I'm sad.png Sumo gets back to work.png Dude, Sumo didn't hate you..png Um, Jeff, could you give me some of your juice.png Sumo with an Onion.png Sumo, wanna come to my house.png Guys, sorry. I'm still busy with the boat.png Sad Clarence.jpg Aw, thank you..png Stupid Flashlight.png DvefW.jpg Sumo looking.jpg Bye son. I'm going to bed.png What does he know anyway.png Okay Sumo, you can do it.png Uh-oh, I messed up there.png Okay, I'M DONE!.png DESTROY IT ALL!!!!!!!.png SUMO'S DRAMATIC SCENE!!!.png Great weather we're having.png Sumo smiling at Clarence and Jeff.png Building Sumo's Boat (1).png Building Sumo's Boat (2).png Building Sumo's Boat (3).png Building Sumo's Boat (4).png Coming along nicely.png Building Sumo's Boat (5).png I can bring you there, guys.png I don't trust your brother, Sumo.png Hi little birds, I'm Clarence.png Guys, what are we waiting for. Let's get in the boat.png Clarence Season 1 Episode 20-Still.jpg We're going there, guys!.png Jump, Clarence, jump!.png Okay guys, get ready.png Clarence gets on the boat.png I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A BOAT!.png 0999888.png Someone please help! We can't swim!.png I'm coming for ya, boys.png Mel holding his son.png Clarence in the water.png Take it Sumo. You're cold.png Jeff all wet.png Smile now.png Smile, son, this is good.png Sumo's older brothers.png Mr. Reese crying.png Again, like I care.png End of Dream Boat.png GIFs tumblr_o8kti1nieW1rggj8ko4_540.gif Concept Art tumblr_njb9ulA5zW1rz98cco10_1280.png tumblr_njb9ulA5zW1rz98cco7_1280.png tumblr_njb9ulA5zW1rz98cco8_1280.png tumblr_njb9ulA5zW1rz98cco9_1280.png tumblr_njb9ulA5zW1rz98cco5_1280.png Clarence with board in arms.png es:El bote soñado/Galería Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1